A Christmas Miracle
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is the first Riarkle and Lucaya story.
1. Chapter 1

Today, it was the day I broke up for the Christmas holidays, that was before I needed some kind of miracle to protect the one I loved, which was, Riley Matthews. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

Since, she was my very first crush in the third grade, and then, Lucas came into the picture.

Believe me, I was jealous, up until the moment I saw her crying on the stairs, and asked her if she was alright.

"No," she cried. "I'm not alright, Farkle."

" why?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Because I saw Maya flirting with the boy I wanted to date so badly," she told me. "But I guess I was too little too late."

"Riley," I called. "You never really were too late. Bad things happen."

"How are you so sure?" She asked me, when Maya came over, Riley got up and walked away.

"What's with her?" She asked me.

"You," I yelled. "You stole her future boyfriend."

"She thinks I stole her future boyfriend, Lucas?" She asked, curiously. "Whom we met on the train?"

"Yeah," I replied, as the bell rang, it was home time.

* * *

Riley povs

"Hi dad," I sighed, entering the house.

"Hi, Riley," he said, reading his news paper. "What happened at school today?"

How was I going to tell him that I saw Maya flirting with the boy I loved? I couldn't tell that I was upset, but I guess I had to.

"I saw Maya flirting with the boy I loved," I told him. "And I was upsetting, and decided to call it quits."

Basically, that part was true.

"What did she do?" Mum asked me.

"She did the girlie thing with her hair," I replied. "And told Lucas that I wasn't worth it."

"Oh, Sweetie," Dad said. "Don't lesson to her. Because you are worth it."

"I know," I answered. "But afterwards, Farkle, came over and started to talk to me,"

"Okay," he just said, as I went upstairs.

I throw my bag on the bed and sat by the bay window, when I heard a knock on my window, and closed the window.

"I'm not talking to you, Maya," I yelled. "Cause I got nothing to say to you."

She banged on the window again.

"I want to talk to you," she whined. "Why won't you let me in?"

"You said I wasn't worth it," I shouted. "Why should I let you in?"

"Cause," she inhaled. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry, isn't going to cut it this time," I said, hollowly. "And you weren't there for me. You don't have the nerve to speak to me."

"I guess we're not friends anymore," she said.

"I guess we're not," I said, as Farkle came into the room.

"What she doing here?" He asked.

"She was just leaving," I told him.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I guess I was."

Then she left.

"What was it about this time?" He asked, wanting to know.

"Nothing," I replied. "We're not friends anymore."

"Oh," he just said

I remembered what he told me before, was that, he had loved me since the third grade, could he be right?

Or was it a lie?

Or could I had missed it, when I realised that I had a crush on him too?

"I remembered what you told me," I started. "You said you loved me since the first grade, right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "That was before you had a crush on Lucas."

"What if I said that I had a crush on you to?" I asked.

"W-well," he stuttered. "I-i mean... Wow."

That was the first time I actually told him, when we were distracted by a knock on the window, we just ignored it.

"So," I said.

"So," He said, leaning into kiss me.

This has been my first ever kiss, and I felt my whole enter world shift beneath me.

"I love you, Riley," he said, cuddling me, and I hugged him back.

"I love you too," I replied, as he kissed me again.

* * *

Maya povs

I still tried to apologize to Riley, on what happened between me and Lucas, but she decided, to end her friendship with me.

"Mum," I said, crying.

"Yes," she asked, taking me into her arms.

"Me and Riley had a fight," I told her, sobbing.

"What over?" She asked.

"Over a boy we met on the train," I replied. "But now, she's not talking to me. I asked if I could come in, and now, she won't let me in. All because I flirted with Huckleberry, but now, I lost hope, cause I thought, she would want talk to me at the bay window, and she's not talking to me. I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much."

"She'll come round," she told me. "You'll see. She's a very forgiving person."

"But what if she won't forgive me?" I asked her. "She's been there for me when I had no-one to do my homework."

"Maybe," she sighed. "She's tired of living in your shadow."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She wants some space," she answered. "To herself, and just maybe, in time, she'll want to be your friend again, don't give up."

"Why shouldn't I give up?" I asked.

"Cause," she inhaled. "There might be a miracle in yous becoming friends again."

"Oh," was all I could say.

But I was worried about Lucas, what if he knows that we're not friends anymore? He won't have to know what happened.

Then, the next day, I went into school, I saw Lucas standing out side his front door and slammed it shot, then walked up to me, when I ran into his arms.

"Maya," he said, softly. "I heard you and Riley had a fight. Everybody's been talking about it."

Busted. I knew he would know what had happened.

"Yeah," I answered. "We did. And now we're not friends anymore."

"So that explains it," he sighed. "Everyone is now pointing their fingers at you, after you flirted with me, and now, we're going out with each other."

"What do you mean?" I asked, as Riley walked passed me, holding hands with Farkle.

"Never mind," I said.

* * *

Lucas povs

What did she mean by never mind? I just told her everyone's pointing their fingers at her, when Riley walked passed with Farkle.

"What did you mean?" I asked her.

"What I meant to say, if we're dating now," she replied. "There's no point in faking it to everyone. Riley even knows I love you anyway."

"Why are you bringing the girl who iisn't your friend anymore, Maya?" I asked.

I had to ask, and now I'm in for it.

"Cause," she breathed deeply. "I trust her."

"But does she trust you?" I asked.

"No," she sighed. "Not anymore. I lost her trust."

Then she started crying, and I couldn't hold back, so I pulled her into my arms.

"Maya," I said, putting her head under my chin, and stroking her hair. "It's okay. There is..."

"Hope?" She questioned. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

She was really upset, but I couldn't help, but even notice, that what ever happened, must been because of me. I ruined their friendship, and I was worried about Maya, cause I was her only friend and boyfriend in the world right now.

"I don't know," I replied. "But what I do know, is that, I am your only friend in the world, and boyfriend in the world."

"Oh," was all she could say, and I moved her chin, so she could at me, and I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, and she kissed me back. I'll always love her.

"I love you, Maya," I told her.

"I love you too, Lucas," And with that I kissed her.

"So," I said. "I guess that kiss was unexpected. Wasn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes," she replied. "It was."

Farkle POV.

I couldn't believe I finally got the girl I dreamed of in like forever.

"Farkle," she said, as I came out of my thoughts to hear her sweet voice.

"What is it darling?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said.

But I knew something had been wrong.

"Riley," I called, sighing. "Something is wrong."

"Okay," she breathed. "I'll tell you. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"This years the spring formal," she told me. "And I wanted to know if you were to take me with you."

'Of course I would take her,' I thought to myself.

"Yes," I answered. "I will take you. Okay?"

"Okay, Fark,"

Did I just get my first nickname?

Yes, yes, I did.

"I love you, Riley," I said, leaning into kis her.

"I love you too, Fark," she said, kissing me back.

Riley POV.

This was the first time I've actually given Farkle his nickname, and I've never been so much in love with him.

After finding out, that I loved him since the first grade.

Then I saw Lucas and Maya, walking past us, when she looked at me.

"Hi, Riley," Farkle said, waving at me.

"Farkle," I waved back. "You see me in every single class that we're in together."

"I know," he said, kissing my lips.

"So," I said, against his lips. "What are we doing at your house tonight?"

"I was thinking," he gulped. "We could watch a movie together."

"And what movie would that be?" I asked, as he pulled me closer to him.

"Captain America: Civil War," he told me. "I've been told that it's really good with it's actions."

"Okay,"

Then a new boy walked up to us.

"Do you know where Lucas Frayer it?" He asked.

"No," I lied. "Why don't you asked Maya Hart?"

"Infact," he replied. "I will. Cause your no help at all."

"Leave my girlfriend alone," Farkle shouted, putting me behind him.

"Fine," he shouted back, and left.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, as we made our way to the cafe, and had something to eat.

Maya POV.

We walked past Riley and Farkle, and was hoping that she would had said something to me by now, but I was afraid, that I had lost my very first friend forever.

And now, I was feeling guilty for what I said about her to Lucas.

Then I had been bought out of my thoughts, when he had called me, as I heard Riley giggling with Farkle.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Look," I said, pointing at them both.

"So," he replied. "Their happier without us."

"Lucas," I sighed. "We've been out casted by them."

"Why do think that?" He asked.

"Cause," I answered. "They've moved on, and we're still being out casts by them both."

"So what?" He shouted. "They've out casts us, because you hurt her, Maya, and you said she wasn't worth it to us both, so now your feeling left out."

"I know," I replied. "It's me. It was all me. I lost her friendship, and her trust, because of what I said to her."

I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying, when he took me into his arms.

"Shh," he said, stroking my hair, softly. "It wasn't just your fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I also hurt Farkle," he told me. "On that day, you and Riley had fight, and I haven't even noticed that I did, until, I saw you look at them both, walking the halls."

I didn't believe that he noticed.

"Oh," I just said.

"Come," he said, as we saw Farkle and Riley sitting at a table together.

"Can we join you?" I asked, but they continued on eating, and ignoring us.

Lucas POV.

I guess they were still mad at us, when Maya asked if we could join them both, but they ignored us, and looked away.

"Let's find somewhere else to eat," I told her, looking around for a table.

That's when I saw one that was free, and went to sit there.

"So," she said, as I pulled a chair out for her.

"They're still ignoring us," she said. "And they're upset with us by the look of things."

"Yes," I replied. "Their still are."

Then I saw the both of the getting up and leaving, as Riley looked at us. She was obviously still upset, cause I could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Look," I told Maya. "Riley's crying like a baby."

"I know," she snorted. "She always cries at something stupid."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Cause," she sighed. "She once told me that her mobile wasn't working, and a few weeks later, it was fixed."

"So basically she's a liar and a cry baby?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "She's both of them things."

"I know," I told her. "She's so annoying."

"Why do you say that?" She asked me.

"Cause she gets upset by one thing," I replied. "Another thing is, she created an argument between you and her."

Which is basically Maya's fault for telling me that she wasn't worth it.

Riley POV.

We got to his house, when he wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you okay now?" He asked. "Despite the things Lucas said before we left."

"Yes," I replied. "I'm okay. Its just that, they've both really hurt me this time, and its much worser than the last time."

"You mean when you felt like a nothing?" He asked, taking me into his arms.

"Yes," I answered. "That's exactly how I feel right now. A nothing."

It was exactly how I felt, until I noticed that I always had him by my side, and realised how badly hurt I was.

"You listen here," he told me. "You never have to feel like that."

"Why?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why," I asked him._

"Because, " he exhaled. "You need to know, that you are a something."

Then I realised what he meant. He was right, I was a something to him, his girlfriend.

"You are right," I agreed. "I am a something."

"That you are," he said, opening his door.

"Hi, Farkle," His father greeted from the living room.

"Hi, dad," he greeted him. "There's someone I would like for you to meet."

"And who is this someone?" He asked.

"That someone happens to be my girlfriend," he told him. "And she's really sweet."

He still hadn't noticed me standing next to his own son.

"What's your name?" He asked, finally noticing me.

"Riley Matthews," I introduced myself.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked.

"Nearly a week," I replied. "Since we finished for the Christmas holidays."

"Oh,"

Then I felt Farkle wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Dad," he called. "I was wondering if Riley and I could watch a movie tonight?"

* * *

Farkle POV.

"Yeah," he answered. "You can. Your mother and I, have an extra shift tonight."

"You do?" I asked.

"We do," he replied. "And I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay," I answered. "What is it?"

"When were you going to tell me that you finally got the girl of your dreams?" He asked.

I had to tell him.

"It was when I found her," I told him. "Sitting on the stairs, and noticed her crying, when I took her into my arms."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Maya and Lucas happened," she told him, in reply.

"What did she do?" He asked her.

"She had told him that I wasn't worth it," she sighed. "And that I didn't deserve him."

That's when I saw the tears starting to full out, and he took her into his arms.

"Son," he said, letting her go. "I think I'm gonna let Cory and Topanga, that she's staying with us."

"Okay," I replied. "But where would she sleep, dad? I Mean she can't sleep on the floor."

I sounded panicked, but worried about Riley. I really wanted to where she would sleep. She couldn't be left on her own.

"She would sleep on the couch," he told me. "Just for tonight."

"Alrighty then,"

Then I sat down on sofa, as she next to me, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

* * *

Maya POV.

It's been 2 days, and Riley and Farkle still hadn't spoken to us after what happened. And we were still feeling out casted by them, but now, I was beginning to wonder if I should apologize, but it was far too late.

They've had decided to give us the cold shoulder.

"Maya," Lucas called, tearing me away from my darkest thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you," he sighed. "About the Spring Formal, and was wondering if you would like to go with me."

I couldn't say no, cause I knew that Farkle and Riley would be there.

"Yes," I replied. "I would love to go with you."

"Is just because you want to see the people that aren't our friends anymore?" He asked.

"No," I lied. "I don't."

"Maya," he said. "I known you for a long time, and I believe that you are lying to me."

He obviously knew that I was lying to him.

"Okay," I sighed. "It is because I wanted to see our nemesis."

"Do you mean our enemy?" He asked, curiously.

"Yes," I answered. "That I do mean."

As he leaned forward to kiss me, and realised that Riley and Farkle had become our enemies, we became theirs for life.

"You just made me realise something," I said, pulling away from him.

"I have?" He asked.

* * *

Lucas POV.

I just made her realise something, and the next thing I knew, was that I was in shock.

"I have?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "That Farkle and Riley are now, for sure, our enemies, rather than friends."

That means I taught my girlfriend well, cause she had known that we were now, in fact, their enemies for life.

"Your damn right I am," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"So," she sighed. "When go to the Spring formal together as a couple, I'm hoping to not see them there."

"Maya," I called putting my on to her lips. "You don't know that for sure."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They could actually show up," I answered. "At the formal."

"I didn't think of that," she sighed. "I guess we can't go where Riley and Farkle are."

I'm gonna have to tell her.

"I'm going away," I shouted. "With my family."

"Your what?" She asked, shocked.

"You heard," I chuckled.

"That wasn't funny," she told me. "I did hear you right."

"I was just checking," I told her. "That you were listening on every word."

Man, who was I kidding, Maya had been right by saying that Riley wasn't worth it, when she totally was, and Farkle, was obviously, a freak just like her.

"Did you know that Farkle was a freak?" I asked her.

* * *

Cory POV.

I was sitting reading the news paper, when Farkle's dad called me.

"Hi, Minkus," I greeted down the phone.

"Hi, Matthews," he greeted back.

"Why did you call me?" I asked.

"Cause," he exhaled. "Your daughter was out with my son, and was wondering if she could stay stay the night with us, after everything that has happened to her."

"Sure," I answered. "She could stay with you, but remember, she's got to be home before noon, okay?"

"Okay,"

He hung up, as my wife came in.

"Hi, honey," she said. "What is it?"

"Riley's staying," I told her. "The night other than coming home."

"Where is she staying exactly?" She asked.

"At Farkle's," I replied. "I'm guessing, since Maya had really hurted our daughter's feelings, and made her feel like she was a nothing, but-"

"But Farkle came," she finished. "And then, he made her feel like a something once more."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"It means," she sighed. "That she's finally found someone that she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

"Oh," was all I could say.

I was actually glad that she was finally in love with someone much better, than Lucas Frayer. Who completely turned against her with Maya.

"We've got a visitor," Topanga said, hearing a knock, and walked over.

And closed it when she noticed that it was Maya and Lucas.

* * *

Lucas POV.

We knocked on the door, and Riley's mother closed the door back in our face, when she realised that it was us.

"Lucas," Maya sighed. "I'm guessing her parents are upset with me."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Cause," she replied. "They know what I said and done."

Well, it was her fault.

"It was your fault," I told her. "But you know what, we don't need to find them."

"Why's that?"

"Cause," I replied. "They haven't got a Christmas Miracle, except us both."

'How could you say that, Lucas?' The voice shouted in my head.

"Why would you say that, Huckleberry?" She asked.

"Because they just don't," I answered. "They haven't had a Christmas Miracle since the day I met both you and Riley on the train.

"What does any of this have to do with Riley?" She asked.

"I don't know," I told her. "And she, including Farkle is not worth it to any of us."

'Why did I say that?' I thought to my self.

"So you agree with me?" She asked.

* * *

Riley POV.

Sure I was okay, but I felt like screaming at times.

"I am," I replied. "Okay, Fark. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you don't," he answered. "Look it, Riles."

"Oh," was all could say to him.

"Come," he said, grabbing me by the hand, and taking me up to his room, as we both sat on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to ask you something," he told me. "And I'm not sure if you would take it well, Darling."

'What did he mean that I wouldn't take it well?' I asked myself.

"Sure," I replied. "What is it?"

"Me and my parents would like to know," he breathed. "If you would like to come on holiday with us for a week, away from here, and it could give you a break from all the pain."

"Yes," I said. "I would, but firstly, my parents will need to know where-"

"We're going to Rome, Italy," he told me. "Too visit my dad's sister, Camilla."

I didn't know that my boyfriend had an aunt.

"I didn't even know you had an aunt," I replied. "How comes you never told me, Fark?"

"Because you always hid in Maya's Shadow," he answered, as a tear fell. "And I really wanted to tell you, but was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I asked, taking him into my arms. "Afraid of losing me?"

"Yes," he said. "I was afraid, but now, I'm not anymore."

"And why's that?" I asked.


End file.
